


definition

by sossery



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 03:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12547744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sossery/pseuds/sossery
Summary: A series of drabbles based on the dictionary.com Word of the Day. Latest:kobold.--The abandoned tunnels on the edge of Jump were the last place he'd expected to see her-Well, the last place after a school, that was.





	1. October 29th, 2017: Psychomancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oct 29th: Psychomancy  
> ~  
>  _occult communication between souls or with spirits._

A silence spread over the room as the Tamaranean finished speaking. The hooded girl sighed.

"Star, I... I  admire your optimism, but maybe it's time to consider that your brother isn't coming back."

"I may not have your gifts, friend Raven, but this is something I can _feel_ deep within me. I know he is out there. The forces that guide our worlds would not be so cruel as to convince me of his presence and have him remain lost. I have told Robin that I will search for him provided that the other Titans may lend their assistance. I only wished to say goodbye."

"Then... good luck. And be safe."

"Thank you. Please, take care of Silkie for me."

Raven balked. "Shouldn't you be asking Beast Boy to do that?"

"He declined. He said, I believe, that you two needed the time to bond."

"I'm going to end him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might add this to another, bigger, fic one day. We'll see.


	2. October 29th, 2017: Kobold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oct 30th: Kobold  
> ~  
>  _a spirit that haunts mines or other underground places._

The abandoned tunnels on the edge of Jump were the last place he'd expected to see her-Well, the last place after a school, that was. The ground shook, the walls shook, and Beast Boy shouted through the noise.

"Terra-I mean, Tara! I mean, _whatever_! It's the same! What are you doing here?! It's not safe!"

She looked at him, frowning but otherwise unconcerned. "It's... nice... to be away from everything."

"Yeah! Down here in the outskirts of town that are totally gonna blow any second! Really nice!" He yanked hurriedly on her backpack. "C'mon! We gotta go."

"I'll be fine, Beast Boy."

"No-you- _won't_!" he growled.

First he was a musk ox, then a gorilla, and then an elephant... and then somehow, Tara kept standing her ground. Beast Boy peered at the girl behind him-

-and saw Tara's bookbag pinned underneath a pile of stone. Behind it were two glowing lights.

Behind the lights stood Terra, who he'd known so well and treasured so much, holding up rocks in the face of danger just like she had so long ago. All over again, it was like seeing a ghost.

"I came back from being stuck as a statue, I think that sets a pretty high bar for 'fine'," she said like she'd never left.

Beast Boy didn't know what to do but stare as she effortlessly and fluidly cleared a path to the surface.


End file.
